Get Traught
by Major Sprinkles
Summary: Short stories about Wally, Dick, Roy and my own character Carly as they grow up and become older. First page is random short stories that I wrote and shared with my friends. I hope you enjoy them! Final name change, sorry guys.


**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see. Right. So here is some awesome randomness just for you. Un-beta-ed, because I don't have one and I think I did just fine. Just rated T because of Cursing. I am so sorry to the people who lost these stories. I changed the name again. it is now 'Daily Dose of Donuts' but I am open to changing it. So, just post a review that is either punny, or witty, or just weird and random and I will most likely change it. Thanks for** **reading!**

* * *

 **Breaking into Roy's Apartment**

Ages (So no one is confused. Wouldn't want to have that)

Carly: 11

Dick: 11

Wally: 13/14

 _Dick Logged onto on Awesome-PeopleXD Sunday, August 10 2008_

9:08 pm

 _Dick: dude I hrd Roy just got a new xbox_

 _Carly Logged onto on_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _Sunday, August 10 2008_

9:10 pm

 _Carly: rly? awesome!_

9:11 pm

 _Dick: ikr but he didnt invite us_

 _Wally Logged onto_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on Sunday, August 10 2008_

9:11 pm

 _Wally: RUDE_

9:12 pm

 _Carly: wait, brb afk_

9:13 pm

 _Wally: so r we gonna break in 2 his apartment or what_

9:15 pm

 _Dick: ya but Ollie's got company over tonight_

9:16 pm

 _Wally: so.._

9:17 pm

 _Dick: ninja mode actavated_

9:17 pm

 _Dick: *activated_

9:18 pm

 _Carly: cool can I come w/?_

9:20 pm

 _Dick: ya come on_

 _Wally Logged Out of_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on Sunday, August 10 2008_

 _Dick Logged Out of_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on Sunday, August 10 2008_

 _Carly Logged Out of_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on Sunday, August 10 2008_

We waited in the dark on the opposite building. All of us were dress in black, completely invisible in the darkness. We were completely still, nobody made a move. Being completely and utterly pro- "ACHOO!" well that ended it.

"Jesus Wally cover your nose!" I whispered to him, swatting at his head with the bag of bobby-pins I brought.

"Well I'm sorry my nose has a mind of its own." He countered, folding his arms.

"Well tell your nose-brain to watch itself!"

"That's not even-"

"Shut up!" Dick hissed at us. I sent him a glare but fell silent. Wally following my lead. "Ok, Ollie's got everyone in the dining room. Aaaaaaaaaaaand, Dinah's coming in with all the food. We should get ready to go once everyone's sitting down to-"

"Hold on!" Wally shouted, grabbing the binoculars from Dicks' hands. "No frigging way! They've got mashed potatoes!" He exclaimed. Dick and I rolled our eyes.

"Dude, give me back the binoculars." Dick went to grab them back but Wally jerked out of the way.

"They're sooooooooo buttery."

"That is so gross!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out in disgust. To the right of me Dick nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm in-love."

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you say that when I showed you chocolate-covered strawberries?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. But don't tell them." Wally hissed at me. I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"Dude! Just give me back the binoculars!" Wally handed them over begrudgingly and Dick swiped them from his outstretched hand, sticking his tongue at him for good measure. "Ok." Dick said, putting the binoculars back over his eyes. "Everyone's sitting down. We should probably go now."

I nodded and grabbed both of their arms. Concentrating, I turned all of us translucent. Floating up, I began to carry them across the forty-foot gap between us and Ollie's building. "Jeez Wally!" I groaned. "Why are you so heavy?"

"That's just how much awesomeness weighs." He said simply.

"If you say that again I'll tell Carly to drop you. You know she'll do it too." Dick threatened, waving his finger in Wally's face.

"Dick, stop moving!" I strained, lifting them higher to reach it the balcony of the penthouse. When we reached it, I set them down quietly on the tiles. I bent at the waist and rested my hands on my knees. Panting heavily, I whispered. "Next time, Wally's going to carry us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok, Carly can I have those bobby-pins?" He asked. I sent him a dirty look but handed them over anyways along with a with a pair of pliers. "K, thanks."

"Why doesn't he have an automated locking system?" Wally asked, gazing at the door while Dick picked it.

"Who's going to break in to a penthouse by the balcony door?" Dick asked absentmindedly.

"Us, duh." Wally said. "If Ollie and Roy know us then they should have automatic locks everywhere."

"Yeah, but don't tell them that." I said.

"Got it!" Dick exclaimed, at the same time a click rung out. He slipped inside, leaving just enough room for us to slip in after him. I curled my body around the plant on the other side of the door. Wally followed behind and closed it firmly clicking the lock closed behind him.

We slinked along the shadows, sometimes darting into rooms whenever someone had to go to the bathroom. Let me just say, Ollie had a sick apartment.

"Dude, who has a room _just_ for bathrobes." Wally asked as we passed an open door containing nothing but bathrobes and slippers. I shrugged and continued on. After about a minute, we came to a door that was ajar, leaving just a crack for us to see in. It was pretty much what I thought a teenage boy's room should look like; clothes piled up in a corner, books and comics thrown around the room in no distinguishable order, the sheets on the bed were pushed to one side and all of his drawers were hanging open with clothing spilling out.

Dick whistled quietly. "I didn't know he spent so much time with you Wally. Your rooms are almost identical."

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed. "Not cool!"

"Quiet guys! I think someone's coming!" I quickly pushed them both into Roy's room and closed the door behind us. Scrambling, we all looked for a place to hide in the jungle that was our friends room. I ran to the closet and was followed by the boys. We jumped in and closed the door just in time as milliseconds later Roy came in the room. He flopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone, his fingers flying across the screen. Dick, Wally, and I pulled out ours when we felt vibrations (Wally had suggested silencing them when we left my house after grabbing some of trickster's paint, because that stuff took hours to wash out).

 _Roy Logged onto_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on Sunday, August 10 2008_

10:28 pm

 _Roy: Im so bored_

We waited with bated breath as I typed out a response.

 _Carly Logged onto_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on Sunday, August 10 2008_

10:30 pm

 _Carly: ?_

10:30 pm

 _Roy: Ollie threw this party and Im bored_

We rolled our eyes at that comment. He was always bored at Ollie's place.

10:31 pm

 _Carly: why dont u just eat thos mashed potatoes_

I growled as I yanked my phone back from Wally's hands.

10:32 pm

 _Carly: srry Wally had my phone_

10:31 pm

 _Roy: its all good_

I sighed and leaned my head against the closet wall. He had bought it.

10:35 pm

 _Roy: wait.._

I looked on as Roy suddenly raised an eyebrow and looked around suspiciously. I groaned inwardly. Stupid Wally.

10:37 pm

 _Roy: how did u guys know we had mashed potatoes?_

I tensed as he got up and walked around.

10:37 pm

 _Carly: ..No reason_

Dick swatted my head with the back of his hand and glared at me.

10:37 pm

 _Carly: Sorry gtg bai_

 _Carly Logged Out of_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on Sunday, August 10 2008_

Roy looked at his phone suspiciously. After a few seconds he rolled his eyes and put it back into his pocket, saying something like 'creepy stalker'. I frowned as Dick started shaking with laughter behind me. Wally punch Dick in the arm and motioned violently at the closet door. Dick just shook his head and continued to laugh. I looked on as Roy looked around his room, picking up various pills of clothing. After a couple minutes of this Roy just shrugged and left the room, locking his door behind him. I opened the sliding wicker door slowly and inched out. But Wally had other ideas as he pushed past me knocking me to the ground and making Dick trip and land on my back, hard. I groaned, "Dick, elbow off back!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." He said quietly, climbing off and standing up. I took his offered hand and hoisted myself up.

We began to look around his room for his Xbox (which was not conveniently placed next to the TV for us to play on. F you Roy). I ended up finding it in one of his drawers, right next to "His diary!" I exclaimed, reaching in and pulling out along with the console. I handed the box to Wally, who stumbled after taking it.

"What do you think he writes about?" Dick asked me. I shrugged and opened the cover. Written on the first page was something in messy script.

" _Go away._ " I read.

"Probably the girls he likes at his school and how much he hates dinner parties." Wally stated. I made a disgusted face at the mention of those awful things.

"We _all_ hate dinner parties." Dick pointed out. I nodded.

"So, are we going to take them both or are we going to play on them?" Wally asked. Dick shrugged and I flipped through the note book, coming to the first blank page I saw.

"Let's sign his diary first, then we can play on the Xbox." I answered. Dick nodded to me and took some of James's colored sparkly pens from his satchel. I took one and wrote my name in Pink swirling script. Dick signed it with a bat as his eye in Blue and Wally signed in Yellow, making his Ls look like lightning bolts. We all gazed at our work in admiration before stowing it back in his drawer exactly how I found it. Next, we set up his Xbox ('we' meaning Wally) and we played it for a couple of hours. It was only fair, now Roy didn't have to set it up _and_ we got him to level fourteen on Call of Duty Zombie mode. Aren't we the best friends ever?

At around one in the morning Roy still hadn't made and appearance so Dick had us put it nicely under the TV and leave on a good note. Then, we went into a random bathroom and spray-painted the walls neon Pink, Orange, Purple, Red, and Yellow. I even managed to draw a smiling face on his mirror. After that we left.

We ran silently through the hallways dodging light and staying the shadows until we came to the balcony door. Unlocking it, we slipped through it and made our escape to the roof across from us, smiling at a mission success.

On the weekend that followed Bruce called us to Wayne manor. We all wore blank expressions when he asked us if we broke into Ollie's house and played on Roy's new Xbox. We smiled sweetly and told him we had no idea what he was talking about. He just looked at us and smiled the 'yeah, right. I don't believe you' smile and told us to go to the park. We all scrambled on top of each other to make it out the door first. I won, because I floated through it. Wally said that wasn't fair.

When we found ourselves in the park later that day we hung out in a nearby tree, waiting for Roy to show up. Let's just say it was a boring two hours. We got notifications on our phones at around mid-afternoon.

 _Roy Logged onto_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on_ _Saturday, August 16 2008_

3:56 pm

 _Roy: I know u all were in my room last week_

 _Dick Logged onto_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on_ _Saturday, August 16 2008_

3:57 pm

 _Dick: I dont know what ur talking about_

3:57 pm

 _Roy: I KNOW it was u guys_

 _Carly Logged onto_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on_ _Saturday, August 16 2008_

3:59 pm

 _Carly: Did you take ur meds?_

4:00 pm

 _Roy: shouldnt I be asking u?_

4:00 pm

 _Carly: fyi I DID take my pills thanks for reminding me im a nutjob_

 _Wally Logged onto_ _Awesome-PeopleXD_ _on_ _Satuday, August 16 2008_

4:02 pm

 _Wally: well anyone who has James for a brother is gonna go crazy_

4:03 pm

 _Carly: ya but im adopted_

4:04 pm

 _Dick: same difference_

4:05 pm

 _Roy: I can't believe you guys broke in 2 Ollie's apartment just to play on my Xbox_

4:05 pm

 _Dick: we don't know what ur talking about_

4:06 pm

 _Roy: go jump off a bridge_

4:07 pm

 _Dick: been there done that_

4:08 pm

 _Carly: who does that_

4:09 pm

 _Dick: werent u listening i said i did_

4:10 pm

 _Wally: weirdo_

4:11 pm

 _Dick: Bruce said I couldnt do it anymore when I gave comish Gordin a heart attack the second time I did it_

4:11 pm

 _Wally: DUDE_

4:12 pm

 _Carly: Roy, where are you? Didn't we say we would meet at the Park?_

4:13 pm

 _Roy: I was hiding all of my stuff. Coming over now_

4:14 pm

 _Dick: ur no fun_

4:14 pm

 _Roy: so you admit 2 breaking into the apartment and playing on my new Xbox!_

4:15 pm

 _Dick: I dont remember saying that_

4:16 pm

 _Wally: when did he say that?_

4:17 pm

 _Carly: ur imagining things Roy. maybe you need to take meds 2. u can borrow some of my pills_

4:18 pm

 _Roy: I need new friends_

4:19 pm

 _Carly: u'll never be rid of us_

4:20 pm

 _Wally: NEVER_

4:21 pm

 _Dick: we'll be with you while you sleep_

I sent Dick a strange look from my spot in the tree. He just shrugged and went back to texting.

4:23 pm

 _Wally: creepy meter just went thru the roof_

4:24 pm

 _Carly: and my doctor says im crazy_

4:25 pm

 _Wally: Mhm_

4:26 pm

 _Carly: do u think roys looked in the bathroom?_

4:27 pm

 _Roy: what about the bathroom_

4:28 pm

 _Dick: u should look in the bathroom down the hall_

4:32 pm

 _Roy: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO_

4:33 pm

 _Carly: we did the paint job 4 u. ur welcome_

4:34 pm

 _Roy: so you admit 2 it!_

4:35 pm

 _Carly: no I didn't weirdo take ur pills_

4:36 pm

 _Roy: I hate u guys_

4:37 pm

 _Dick: we know u mean love_

4:38 pm

 _Roy: no I mean what I said and get out of the tree_

I looked down over my branch and lo and behold, there was a very angry looking Roy. "Sup?" I said, waving at him. His frown just deepened.

"So, are you going to come up here?" Dick asked, leaning over his own branch to look at the smoldering boy on the ground.

Roy just pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before he started climbing. When he reached our place high in the tree he sent us a murderous glare and sat defiantly on a branch across from me.

4:43 pm

 _Carly: someone's grumpy_

I typed, sending it to Wally and Dick who nodded at me. Roy just rolled his eyes at us, probably guessing what I wrote. "So…" I started. "How was your week?" I asked, looking around at the boys in the tree.

"It was fine. I was flying a kite in the park a couple of days ago and this girl walks up to me-"

"Why were you flying a kite?" Dick cut in, an amused look on his face. I giggled from my branch.

"And literally says 'so, you're flying a kite?" Wally continues, paying no attention to Dick's question. "And I said, 'nope, fishing for birds.'"

"Why were you flying a kite?" Dick asks again.

"If I hadn't been a smartass, I think she would have been interested in me." Wally said. He looked up at Dick from his branch, "Your smart-assery is contagious."

"Why. Were. You. Flying. A. Kite?" Dick asked sounding aggravated.

"Oh, for the love of – It was a gift from my grandmother. Ok? She wanted pictures!"

I nodded, thinking about that time Sam gave me a bunny suit and made me wear it around the safe-house for a day. I hated it, but it was warm.

"Mine went kind of like that." Dick said, pulling my attention to him. "So, I was swimming the other day."

"Kay." Wally said.

"Yelled 'SHARK!'"

"Kay."

"At least fifteen people got out of the water."

"Kay."

"We were at a pool." Dick finished. Wally and I deadpanned at him while Roy just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked intelligently.

"It was pretty normal week for me." Roy admitted. "Just went on patrol with Ollie and played video games."

"How's high school?" I asked. Roy shrugged at my question.

"Like normal school, although everyone's becoming a bit bitchy." He explained. "So, what did you do?" Roy asked.

"Well, I helped my dad pull a heist. Then, I reported him to the police and he grounded me." I said, "but we got away."

Roy snorted in amusement. "I still can't believe you're Lenard Snart's daughter."

"Adopted." I corrected. He just nodded at me and leaned back against the tree. His eyes closed in deep thought.

"Do you guys think we could ever be in the League?" Dick suddenly asks. I look up at him, then at the city in contemplation. It was a nice day in the park. The sun was setting over the city, lighting up the glass windows on the buildings in a brilliant array of colors. "Maybe." I said.

"Most definitely." Wally said happily.

"Someday." Roy added.

"Soon."

* * *

 **Window Boy**

Ages

Carly: 13

Dick: 13

Wally: 15/16

She kept glancing towards the window every few minutes. Each time, her expression completely blank. Once, Dick climbed over to her side of the couch and looked out the window with her, only to find complete darkness. "Um, Carly?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes flicking up to meet his, but her head never leaving the general direction of the TV.

"What are you looking at?"

She glanced nervously at the window again, and a shaking breath escaped her. "The man." She mumbled. "He won't leave me alone."

Dick quickly looked out the window, but the darkness remained undisturbed. "There's nothing there." He said. She shook her head and leaned into him, causing him to reflexively wrap an arm around her shoulders, vaguely noticing the subtle shaking. As he looked out the window and into the darkness, he couldn't help but notice the subtle shimmer. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, thinking that the shimmer was because of the late time and the lack of sleep. But once he opened them, he continued to see the shimmer, but now it was taking a more humanoid shape. Her turned his head slightly, seeing that Carly still had her head directed towards the TV, but her eyes were looking dead at it. "Stay here." Dick said quietly, removing his arms from around the thirteen-year-old. He slowly made his way to the window, but with every step, the shimmer became more and more clear. And as he took his last step, he saw it as clear as day. It was a boy, with dark black hair and a face as pale as death. His eyes were nothing but hollow holes with blood dripping from the empty sockets. His face was split in a grin that would rival the Cheshire cat, and his teeth were white fangs. His nose was gone, instead was a gaping hole like that of a skull. And from his mouth a stream of blood dripped all the way down his chin and onto his torn and dirtied school vest. Dick drew in a shaking breath and began to back away, a scream bubbling in his throat. Suddenly, a hand shot through the glass and latched onto the front of his shirt, dragging him to the window. His breaths were coming out in short panicked wheezes.

With his other hand, the boy lifted to his mouth and whispered "Sh". The smell of his breath hit Dick in the face, it was like something rotten. The hand let go, dropping Dick to the ground. He scurried away as fast as possible. When he reached the couch, he squished himself into Carly's side and wrapped both of his arms around her, bringing her closer still. And when he glanced out the window, the boy was still there. Waving at him with a skeletal hand.

* * *

 **Mermaids VS. Ponies**

Ages

Carly: 10

Dick: 10

Wally: 12/13

Over the course of his stay, Wally realized two things. One, that Carly and James were both crazy. Two, Carly was a shin kicker. Whenever James or Hartley said something rude to her, she would stick her tongue out and kick them in the shins. She was an on-command crier too. Onetime, James said that he thought that ponies were better than mermaids, and a total apocalypse broke out. Things were flying everywhere, and they wouldn't stop yelling. So, just to prove her point that mermaids were better than ponies, Carly kicked James in the shins and ran crying to Captain Cold. He immediately picked her up and cradled the tiny eight-year-old in his arms. "Da-daddy!" She sniffled. "James said th-that Ponies are better than Mer-mermaids!" She buried her head in Captain Cold's shoulder once again, the large parka muffling her sobs. Just then, an angry James came stumbling into the room, holding his bruised shin and hopping on the other leg. He mumbled something akin to 'crazy sisters' and 'ponies are better' and hobbled off to talk to Hartley. Captain Cold turned to Carly and found her still bawling her eyes out.

Amused, he questioned, "Did you kick James?" Suddenly, Carly stopped crying and nodded fervently.

"Ponies are mud! Mermaids are much better!" She cried, flinging her arms up. Captain Cold nodded and put her down before she scampered off to the 'Fantasy' bin and began to make a mermaid costume for her bear. Wally sighed and walked closer to her.

Getting a wig from another shelf, he joined her at the bin and mumbled, "Mermaids are waaaaaaaaaaaay better." Carly nodded, and held up her bear for Wally to put the pink wig on it.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Um, F Fan Fiction Doc formatting because it won't let me write down the group chat name. Assholes. It's real name is** _Awesome_ People .XD **(take out the spaces please)**_ **but it won't let me write that. I hope you like it!** **Sorry about the length. I know that they are supposed to be short, but I feel like I'm just cheating you all out of long stories. So these stories are part of one big thing I am already writing (you're welcome) and it should be coming out soon. Thanks for reading! Cya!**


End file.
